


Roll On Out and Do It All Over Again

by Mooresomore



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-06
Updated: 2013-06-06
Packaged: 2017-12-14 03:59:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/832463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mooresomore/pseuds/Mooresomore
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Disclaimer:</b> <b>This is complete and total FICTION. That means it never happened and is completely untrue. In fact, this is so far from the truth that it isn’t even in the same country as the truth. I don’t own anybody: Hawaii Five-O, the characters, and all referenced scenes belong to CBS, and I make no money off of this. I am not in any way implying said characters’ sexual identities.</b></p>
            </blockquote>





	Roll On Out and Do It All Over Again

The phone call woke him up. “McGarrett.” He listened, then answered, “Yes Ma’am. We’re on it.” He got up and showered, and called his team while he waited for the coffee to make.

A half hour (and two cups of coffee) later, they were at headquarters, and McGarrett was filling them in on the case.

“We’re searching for a missing girl, Marina Miller. She was last seen leaving the hotel with her father, John, who is the prosecution’s key witness in the drug case against Ortega. Chin, Kona, I want you to talk to the parents, get what you can from them. Danno, you’re with me. We’re going to talking to the D.A.”

“How many times have I told you it’s ‘Danny’, not ‘Danno’?” Danno grumbled.

“Come on. Let’s go.”

*

They stood outside the building, ready to storm in and save Marina. After going over the plan one more time, they burst through the door. Danno scooped up Marina and brought her out safely while the rest of them arrested the kidnappers.

*

“You’re welcome,” McGarrett and Danno said as they returned Marina to her parents. As they left, McGarrett said, “You gonna help me book ‘em Danno?”

“Would you stop that?”

*

“…So, he flips his lid when I say ‘Book ‘em Danno’.” McGarrett said as they celebrated closing the case.

“Come on McDrunko.” Danno said, dragging McGarrett to the car. They got to McGarrett’s place and McGarrett laughed as Danno helped him up the stairs. “What? You gonna book me Danno?”

“God, you’re a handsy drunk.” Danno reached for his cuffs and cuffed McGarrett’s hands behind his back. “There.”

“Don’t hate me.” McGarrett said.

“For what?”

“This.” McGarrett kissed Danno, who to his surprise, kissed back. They broke apart.

“Not now. Not like this.” Danno said. “Later.”

“Stay the night?”

“Sure.” Danno unhandcuffed McGarrett. “If I share the bed, no groping me.”

“Deal.”

*

In the morning, McGarrett woke up to a set of eyes staring at him. “Huh? What?”

“I said breakfast is waiting. Come on, we gotta be to headquarters in 45 minutes to be briefed on our next case.”

“Ugh. Don’t wanna.”

“Tough. Come on.” Danno dragged him out of bed and down to the table, where they ate.

“Go shower. I’ll see you there. Oh, and in response to your question last night, Danno loves you.” He ruffled McGarrett’s hair. “Fix that monstrosity.”

“Shut up.” McGarrett laughed. “What do you mean ‘in response to your question’?”

“You’ll figure it out. Don’t be late.” Danno left, leaving McGarrett confused. He’d ask Danno later on today.

Halfway through his shower, McGarrett figured it out. _Oh shit. I told him I loved him and asked him if he loved me._ This could get awkward, but McGarrett hoped it wouldn’t. There was only one way to find out.

He headed to headquarters.

*

“Ah, there he is.” Danno said. “What took you so long this morning Princess?”

“Uh, lost track of time.” McGarrett knew it was a bad lie, but he had to think fast.

“Right.” Danno looked at him, then at Chin. “What’s the case?”

“Ex-firefighter accused of setting fire to his own house, killing his two kids. He swears he didn’t do it. The ex-wife is on her way in.”

“Kona, I want you to talk to her. Chin, get me phone records, emails, whatever for this guy. Danny, you go talk to him. Meet back here in 3 hours.”

“What about you?” Danno asked.

“I got something I need to do relating to the last case. Some paperwork.” McGarrett said.

“Oh.”

McGarrett went to his office and shut the door. _This is awkward. I knew it was gonna be. Great job McGarrett, fuck it up._ A knock on the door startled him. “It’s open. Come in.”

Danno peeked his head in. “Can I talk to you?”

“I thought I told you to go interview the suspect.” McGarrett started to lay into Danno, but stopped. “Go ahead, sit down. What’s so important that it can’t wait?”

Danno made sure the door was fully shut and locked before he made his move. “This.” He closed the distance between them and kissed McGarrett. They pulled back, looking at one another.

“My place tonight, 7 pm. Don’t be later.” McGarrett said. “And, this better not get awkward Williams.”

“It won’t.” Danno promised. “Sure you don’t want to come help me interrogate the suspect?”

“Paperwork.” McGarrett held up a couple of forms. “I’ll see you in a couple of hours.”

*

After their re-briefing a couple of hours later, they took the rest of the night off to think of a good game plan, and set up plans to meet the next morning at 9:00 am.

It was only 1:30 pm when they quit for the day, so McGarrett ran back to his house and did a quick inventory of all the food he had and what he needed for tonight, when Danno came over. A quick trip to Wal-Mart later, he was in his kitchen starting to oven-bake the chicken.

*

Danno knocked on his door at 6:45 pm. McGarrett answered, inviting him in. “You brought wine?”

“Well, I thought wine would be better with pineapple-glazed chicken than beer.”

“How’d you know we were having chicken?” McGarrett asked. He knew Danny was good, but he couldn’t be _that_ good.

“Steve, this is Hawaii. Everything’s covered in pineapple in some sort of way. And you love chicken.”

“Come on Williams. I’m a Navy SEAL, and a better detective than you, and I find that hard to believe.”

“Ha ha.” Danny said. “Fine, I saw you picking up chicken at Wal-Mart, so that’s why I decided to get the wine.”

“What?” Steve squeaked. “You _saw_ me?”

“Relax McGarrett. I didn’t see anything. So, your cheesy movie selection wasn’t seen. Or anything else.”

McGarrett breathed a sigh of relief. “I thought you’d like ‘ _Into the Blue_ ’.”

“Or, you could just get me drunk and I’ll do whatever you want.” Danno spoke before he could think of what he was saying. _Uh oh._

“Noted.” McGarrett said, setting the chicken on the table. “Dinner’s ready.”

They sat down at the table and ate, Danny noting Steve made a pretty decent pineapple-glazed chicken. After piling the dishes into the dishwasher, they went and sat down on the couch, where McGarrett popped in the DVD.

Five minutes into the movie, Danno leaned up and looked at McGarrett.

“What Danno? Quit thinking so hard, you’re gonna sprain something.”

“Ha ha. I was thinking about kissing you.”

“Well, what are you waiting for? Do it.” Danno leaned in and pressed his lips to McGarrett’s. When they pulled back, both out of breath, McGarrett said, “Bedroom?”

“Lead the way.” Danno said.

They stumbled through the bedroom door, McGarrett flopping back on the bed, holding his hands out. “Book me Danno.”

“Glad to.” Danno dug out his cuffs and handcuffed McGarrett’s hands together. “You’re all mine now/”

“Uh huh.” McGarrett said as he watched Danno strip out of his clothes and then pulled McGarrett’s cargo pants down as well.

Then Danno’s hand was on his cock, and _holy shit, that feels good._ Looking back, Steve knew he’d be embarrassed by how fast Danno made him come, but Danno came pretty quickly too, so it probably wasn’t that big of a deal.

The last thing he remembered before drifting off was Danno unhandcuffing him and saying, “That was better than a movie, wasn’t it?”

“Yeah.” McGarrett agreed, and the next thing he knew, Danno was waking him up for breakfast.

“Morning.” Danno said, giving McGarrett a kiss. “Breakfast’s ready.”

“Thanks.” McGarrett got up and made his way downstairs. Things weren’t going to be awkward after all.

As long as he got to have Danno tangled up with him, roll out of bed every morning to breakfast made by Danno, and solve crimes, his life was going to be good. He’d roll on out and do it all over again every day.


End file.
